poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Dark Knight
'''Tino's Adventures of The Dark Knight '''is another Weekenders/Batman crossover film made by Sonic876. And it's sequel to Tino's Adventures of Batman Begins. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In Gotham City, the Joker robs a mob bank of tens of millions of dollars. By night, Gordon lights the Bat-signal, causing fear in criminals. Batman prevents several copycats of him from fighting criminals, eventually capturing Jonathan Crane in the process. Meeting Gordon, Batman tells him to keep priority on the mob over the Joker. Before a court, district attorney Harvey Dent accuses Salvatore Maroni as the new head of the Falcone crime family. Meeting with Gordon, Dent is denied information on Batman. Dent criticizes Gordon’s methods, however he lends Gordon a petitioned search warrant for five banks. Wayne Enterprises cancels its deals with Chinese accountant Lau as CEO Lucius Fox questions Lau’s legality. Wayne intrudes Dent’s date with Dawes and offers support for the DA. Mob leaders Maroni, Gambol and the Chechen holds a videoconference with Lau, who has taken their funds and fled to Hong Kong. The Joker interrupts, warns that Batman is unhindered by juristicion and asks for half of their money to kill the Batman. Angry with the Joker, Gambol puts a bounty on the "clown". At the Bat-signal, Dent, Batman and Gordon forms a pack to stop the mob. Faking his death, the Joker fools Gambol and kills him. Batman brings Lau back to Gotham. Lau testifies against the mob. Gordon arrests Maroni and the Chechen. Dent prosecutes 549 criminals. Mayor Garcia warns Dent of dire consequences. On TV, the Joker is shown torturing a copycat in a slaughterhouse, announcing that people will die each day until Batman reveals his identity. After killing commissioner Loeb and a judge, the Joker crashes Dent’s fundraiser. Searching for Dent, the Joker turns to Dawes. Batman rescues her as the Joker drops her out Wayne’s penthouse. Wayne struggles to understand the Joker’s motive; Alfred explains, "Some men just want to watch the world burn." Disguised as an honor guard at Loeb's funeral, the Joker shoots against Garcia as Gordon foils it, apparently sacrificing himself. Mass hysteria allows the Joker's escape. As Wayne plans to reveal his identity, Dent publicly admits being Batman. As police transfers Dent to protective custody, a car chase erupts as the Joker hunts Dent with a bazooka. Batman interferes, the Tumbler is destroyed and Gordon, faking his death, arrests the Joker. Dent and Dawes disappear. Batman interrogates the Joker, who reveals Dent’s and Dawes’s separate locations, each bound to ticking bombs. Tricked, Batman saves Dent from near death as Dawes is blown up and the Joker escapes with Lau. With half his face scarred, Dent rages over Dawes' death. On TV, Reese plans to reveal Batman’s identity. The Joker kills the Chechen and burns up the mobs money with Lau. The Joker announces that a hospital will blow up if Reese is not dead within an hour, causing civil disorder. Gordon orders evacuation of hospitals. Wayne helps Gordon protect Reese from violent direct action, changing Reese’s mind. Disguised as a nurse, the Joker meets Dent and convinces him to take revenge through anarchic means. The Joker leaves the hospital exploding behind him. In a state of emergency, Gordon calls for the National Guard. On TV, the Joker bullies a reporter and warns people to flee as he claims the city his, causing an emergency evacuation. Dent goes on a revengeful killing spree, flipping his coin to determine the fate of corrupted citizens. By nightfall, two ferries, separately containing civilians and criminals, are rigged with explosives. The Joker tells the passengers of both ferries that one ferry must blow up the other, or he will destroy both of them. With Fox, Batman uses a city-wide tracking device to locate the Joker. As passengers refuse participation, Batman apprehends the Joker and disarms him of the detonator. However, the Joker laughs for his accomplishment of destroying Dent, before he is arrested. Batman arrives at the building Dawes died, where Dent threatens to kill Gordon’s son in front of the father. Flipping the coin to determine the child’s fate, Batman tackles Dent off the building, killing Dent and saving the boy. Batman convinces Gordon to frame him for Dent’s crimes, saving Dent’s image as a hero. Gordon relents, and launches a manhunt for Batman. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Togepi, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Pepper Ann, Nicky Little, Milo Kamalani, Cheer, Oopsy, Grumpy, Funshine, Share, The Human Mane 5, Human Twilight Sparkle, and Spike the Dog guest stars in this film. * Despite of them working for The Joker, Kurumi Tokisaki, Team Rocket, Principal Cinch, The Dazzlings, Tirek, Grizzle, and Trinket St. Blaire will work for Two-Face in this film. * The storyline concludes in Tino's Adventures of The Dark Knight Rises. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Superhero Films Category:Epic films Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Weekenders/DC crossovers Category:DC crossovers Category:Sequel films